


His Veela Heart

by slytherinsivan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry, Bad Potters, Bottom Harry, Character Bashing, Creature Inheritance, Crossdressing Harry, Dominant Draco, Draco wants to tap that ass but Harry is an oblivious little shit, EXTREME Canon Divergence, Elf Harry, Evil Dumbledore, Fluff and Smut, Good Dark Side, Incubus Harry, Innocent Harry, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Mates, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Possessive Draco, Potter bashing, Submissive Harry, Top Draco, Veela Draco, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, bad light side, naive Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsivan/pseuds/slytherinsivan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On July 31, 1980 two twin Potter brothers were born. A year later, William Remus Potter was hailed as the Boy Who Lived, and Hadrian James Potter was forgotten. William was treated like a prince by James and Lily, while Hadrian was barely acknowledged as a son. Severus Tobias Snape-Riddle loved Hadrian like his own, and when he learns the Potters neglect Hadrian, he took him away from the Potter Manor. There, Severus and his husband Tom (Voldemort) raised Hadrian to be the heir of Slytherin.</p><p>Hadrian, or Ri as he liked to be called, knew he was different, well even more different than his dad, Voldemort. He despised wizard robes and always wore clothes meant for 'muggle girls'. Ri loves to wear feminine things like skirts and flower crowns. </p><p>On his sixteenth birthday, Ri comes into his creature inheritance and learns he is a member of  the elven race. His dads suggest that Ri attend Hogwarts for his seventh year to find his destined mate.</p><p>When Ri finds that his mate is the infamous Draconis Lucius Malfoy, who is notorious for his cold unfeeling heart, can he win his love? Or better yet, can they still stay together as Dumbledore and the Ministry fights to break them apart with their cruel manipulations?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Hadrian, or Ri, bounced down the stairs on his fifth birthday. The black haired boy knew his parents were decorating the house for his and William's birthday celebration. When Ri got to the living room, he saw a huge banner that read "Happy Birthday William Potter!". Ri blinked, and blinked again, but the words would not go away.

His parents forgot about his birthday- again. Ri's happy mood now deflated, he trudged back up the stairs to his room. On the plain oak door to his room, there was a piece of paper with the words "Ri's Room!" scrawled on it in pink crayon. Said boy's 'room' was really just a small closet filled with an old mattress in the corner, a basket filled with clothes, and a shelf filled with numerous novels and textbooks that Ri loved to read. A pink bunny plushie that he a received from his Uncle Sev was the only toy the ravenette owned.

Ri sat on his worn out mattress and put his head in his skinny hands. His emerald eyes watered and filled with tears. Droplets of salty liquid ran down his cheeks like rivers of sorrow. His thin shoulders shook as he sobbed. Ri didn't understand why William was always put before him. Was it because his brother has a star shaped scar on his wrist, and Ri and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead? Was he ugly? Ri knew he did all of the housework and chores in the house, he tried to please his parents as best he could. He even mastered wandless magic. But it was never enough. 

_Why don't they love me?_


	2. 1 - Inheritance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian notices some differences to his appliance after his creature inheritance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - If I were J.K. Rowing, Draco and Harry would be more than house rivals, much, much more. Therefore, I regret to say I do not own the Harry Potter series or any of the characters.

It was of July 31, 1995 11:23 pm. A raven haired boy slept upon a soft black velvet couch in the living room of the Riddle Manor. He was nuzzled between two grown men; one have shoulder length black hair blanketed over obsidian eyes, the other with tousled hair the shade of hazel chocolate and bright crimson eyes. Severus Tobias Snape-Riddle and Tom Marvolo Snape-Riddle shared a sweet, loving kiss as they both wrapped the sleeping boy in their arms before they close their eyes and let sleep overcome them.

As the clock struck midnight, a golden heavenly glow surrounded the newly sixteen year old boy. Invisible tendrils lifted the lithe body in the air.

~

Hadrian Mare Snape-Riddle sat up, blinking from the brightness, only to find that he was suspended in mid-air. The moment his mind hazily registered this, he fell onto the hardwood floorboards. (It hurt like hell, considering he was five feet in the air.) He stumbled to his feet, rubbing his sore bum as he lazily made his way to the bathroom.

"What. On. Earth?" Hadrian whispered to himself as he gazed at his reflection, and gasped when he discovered some less than subtle changes in his appearance. His once stubbornly messy mop of hair was replaced by long, silky raven locks that loosely curled to his mid-back. His eyes became wider, giving him a doe-like look of innocence. His right eye stayed the same bright emerald, but his left was an alluring kaleidoscope-like violet that had specks of shining gold and silver in it. His cheekbones became more prominent, and his face angular and defined, making him look very regal. As he brought his hand up to touch his soft hair, he noticed his nails have become sharp, like deadly claws or talons. Hadrian was sure they could tear through flesh and bone, maybe some of his Papa's delicious barbecue ribs. (He unintentionally made his stomach growl because damn those ribs were good.) His ears were pointed and curved up at the tip. In addition, his waist was thinner and hips wider, causing his body to have very feminine curves. Hadrian unconsciously bit his lip and was rewarded with a sharp poke. He opened his mouth and saw two sharp canine fangs included in his top row of pearly white teeth.

Along his left forearm was an intricate tattoo-like design that twined and curled up to his shoulder in delicate black ink. In the center of his bicep, the tattoo intertwined with a gorgeous image of a sleek black raven in mid-flight with its wings open. Hadrian could feel intense magic flowing, pulsing through the tattoo - like liquid fire. He was amazed at how powerful he felt. Like he could possess the power to do magic without even trying, wordlessly perhaps. 'Lumos.' Hadrian thought, willing something to light, holding his left hand out. His eyes widened as a bright orb - the size of a full human head - glowed in his outstretched palm. With a mere swipe of his hand the magic diminished into thin air.

Still in shock, he ran to the living room and immediately shook his two snuggling dads awake.

"Papa! Dad!! What's happened to me? I just woke up like this and I have no idea what's going on!" Hadrian gushed out and there himself into to Severus', his Papa's, arms. Hadrian was very scared, unsure about the changes that affected his body.

"Well , Ri, it would seem that you came into your creature inheritance today." His Dad, Tom replied.

"Creature inheritance?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes. Those of whom have magical creature blood in them will - on the day of their sixteenth birthday - will inherit the some or all of the traits from the creature of their lineage. And judging by your pointed ears and long claws I would suspect that either your birth mother or father where part elf." Tom explained.

"I, well, also have fangs." Hadrian added.

"Then one of your birth parents were full blooded elf, most likely your mother, being that the elven bloodline gene often comes from who birthed the child." Tom concluded. His blood red eyes traveled down Hadrian's body and focused in on the tattoo on his left arm.

"My, my, my, what is this?" Tom wondered aloud.

"I don't know, I just found it just this morning. And you know what? I can do windless and wordless magic with it! Can you believe it?" Hadrian said excitedly. He put his arm out to show his fathers. Severus brought his fingers to touch the unique tattoo. At the contact, to inked mark glowed a deep purple.

"Wandless, you say? Your magical core must be extremely strong. Maybe even more so than the core of Lord Voldrmort!" This elicited a sharp elbow to the ribs from his husband. Grunting from the impact and smirk on Tom's lips, Severus continues on to say, "In fact, I think this is a Karee mark, common amongst Incubus and Succubus creatures. It's a mating mark - it helps to identify your mate, or soulmate. Every Incubus and Succubus has only one true soulmate in their lifetime, usually one of creature blood too." Severus remarked. He knew Hadrian would most likely not be able to find his soulmate without the opportunity to meet more people - in school perhaps. He made a decision. "Ri, think it best you attend Hogwarts this year. To help you meet your soulmate, of course. As you know, I already work there as a potions professor and Slytherin head of house, actually. So, I will also be there to support and guide you."

"Ooh how exciting! All the boys I can see. Oh I can just imagine how handsome and charming they may be! Spectacularly marvelous! And you, Papa, will be there to! But those school robes are just simply atrocious, not to mention uncomfortable! I am indeed looking forward to attending Hogwarts this year! But those robes? No way, Jose! I'd much prefer to dress my own clothes - which are much more comfortable, might I add." Hadrian joked, his eyes shining with mirth and excitement. As many can tell, Hadrian Mare Snape-Riddle was gay. Indeed, a full-fledged homosexual. Complete with a flamboyant, bubbly personality. He immensely enjoyed wearing clothing pieces intended for muggle girls. His wardrobe consisted of skirts, dresses, oversized sweaters, leggings, skinny jeans, and flower crowns, even high heeled shoes like stilettos. If it were up to him, wizarding robes would be downright illegal.

"Then it's certain! I'll send in an application form for you, and we'll be on the Hogwarts express by next week!" Severus said with a smile.


	3. 2 - Hogwarts Express

Hadrian nervously shifted his black skater skirt that reached his mid thighs, showing smooth, pale hairless legs. He looked down at his attire; a off-white oversized knitted sweater, gray high-top vans, and a pale white flower crown of freshly picked daisies - a charm was placed on them to preserve the petals, of course. He knew many would not approve of his 'fashion statement', but he was determined to not let that stop him. Hadrian hoped that his mate would accept him for himself - he didn't think he could handle another rejection. He wasn't even good enough for his birth parents' acknowledgement, even when he tried his best to make them proud.

"Ri, the train is here." Tom put a gentle hand on Hadrian's shoulder. "If you need anything, anything at all, let me know. I'll be there, just a call away."

Hadrian took out his new silver iPhone 5s. It was a birthday gift he received from his dads a week ago. It was a piece of muggle technology that uses 'radio waves' to transmit a connection between two or more devices, allowing them to send a digital message (a text) or phone call to communicate. Hadrian thoroughly enjoys every aspect of the phone, including the apps and games he can download (These immensely entertain Hadrian - he can spend hours playing the addicting games. No matter how infuriating it was, his favorite is Flappy Bird - his high score being forty three - which sadly took four hours to accomplish.) Both of Hadrian's dads also own a mobile phone - so they can contact Hadrian at any time, in case of an emergency. In fact, Tom put a powerful charm on the devices so they would work inside of Hogwarts - and all throughout the magic community.

"Get your things ready." Tom called out to Hadrian, jolting the ravenette out of his thoughts.

"Yes, I'm so very excited! I can't wait to meet my mate!" Hadrian exclaimed. "But Dad, I all ready know all of the curriculum from all of my tutors, you know. What am I to do about classes?"

"Well, I know you are well past the levels of what the professors teach at Hogwarts, but you should still attend your classes. A young boy like you could use some friends your age. In fact, I bought you a animal friend, as a parting gift of course." Tom said as he took a large cages out from behind his back. In it was a truly majestic creature, about the height and weight of a medium-sized dog. It looked like a cat, with feline eyes the color of glinting silver. Its sleek coat of fur was a beautiful shade of charcoal grey. Three stripes went from the middle of its back to the end of the tail, the middle black and outer two white. The strange thing about it was that it had a pointed heart-shaped triangle at the tip of its tail, sharp like a blade. "She's a Striga, a type of magically bred cat/dragon hybrid. I thought you needed a companion for your adventures."

"Thank you so so so much Dad! I love her!" Hadrian threw himself into Toms arms and gave him a large hug, his multicolored eyes shining with joy. Hadrian then crouched down to look at the observant feline and opened the metal cage door. The creature slowly exited the compartment and arched her back and stretched her paws forward, creating the 'cat yoga pose' as the muggles call it. Hadrian tentatively scratched her behind her fuzzy ears. The Striga purred and butted her head against Hadrian's outstretched hand.

"Aww, she so adorable! Can I name her? Can I name her? I can name her right? Pleeeeaaaase?" Hadrian cooed. He scooped the purring feline into his arms and snuggled her to his chest. "How about Rain? Rain the kitty! Because her fur colors are the same as the sky when its cloudy and it rains!"

"A rather suitable name if I do say so myself." Tom smiled amusedly at his son. "You should board the train now, you don't want it to leave without you."

"You're right! Thank for reminding me!" Hadrian put Rain down onto the floor and have his Dad one last big hug. "I love you Dad. I'll miss you very much!"

"I'll miss you too, Ri." Tom pressed a chaste kiss to Hadrian's forehead. "Don't forget that I love you no matter what, alright? Make sure to send me letters and keep in contact, alright? Severus is already at Hogwarts waiting for you. He will be at the professor's table at the front of the Great Hall."

Hadrian waved to Tom as he boarded the train, tugging his small suitcase behind him. "Bye Dad! Love you lots!"

Tom watched as Hadrian smiled at him through a compartment window as the train descended toward Hogwarts. He sighed, knowing Hadrian would face many hardships soon, battles against others as well as internal ones with himself. He knew Hadrian was fragile, anyone could stomp on his little heart and tear him apart from inside out. Tom could only wish the best for his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Okay, so this is a bit of a filler chapter, sorry it's so short. Yes, yes I know iPhones dos not exist in the 1990s but please bear with me. There will also most likely be some references to tv shows and songs from the 2010s but let's just pretend they were made back then, shall we? Thanks! Rain will be like Hadrian's familiar and they can communicate telepathically. I'm very excited for the next chapter; Hadrian finally meets Draco!! (And possibly the Potters.) There will be a lot of lightside!bashing in this fic. Anyways, thanks so much for over a hundred reads!!!


	4. Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadrian finally meets a certain blonde Slytherin.

Hadrian sat down in an empty compartment and took his shrunken pastel mint green suitcase out from his skirt pocket and spelled it to its normal size. He took out a fluffy black blanket and a bag of gummy bears then re-shrunk the luggage. Rain hopped gracefully onto his lap and curled on a ball, purring. Wrapping the soft blanket around his shoulders, he popped a few gummy bears (He made sure to avoid the orange bears, as he absolutely detested the taste of artificial orange flavoring.) into his mouth and took out his phone engrossed himself in attempt in attempt to reach a higher score on flappy bird.

The door to his compartment was thrown open and suddenly, the most intoxicating scent invaded his nostrils - the smell of fresh mint, ripe summer lemons and a hint of sandalwood. Looking up at to find the source of the scent, Hadrian saw the most attractive boy he has ever seen - he was drop dead gorgeous like a real life Adonis. The intruder had pale bond hair that hung loose around his ears and slightly curled under his chin, and eyes like pools of silver, glinting in the light. He had a strong, defined jawline (Hadrian was sure it could cut through diamonds.) and aristocratic features. The male had a drool worthy physique - defined hard muscles and abs visible trough his gray dress shirt whose sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Hadrian could tell he was at least - if not more than - six feet tall (Judging from the comparison to the seven foot tall door frame to the compartment.) and would tower over Hadrian's 5'3 height.

Hadrian felt an irresistible pull towards the blonde, a need - a desire be with him, to let him protect him from any harm.

Mate! Mate! Mate!

Hadrian subconsciously licked his lips as the other stalked towards him, like a wolf eyeing its prey. He lowered his eyes in submission and avoided the silver eyed gaze. A large hand grasped his chin and tilted it up to look at the other blonde.

"Look at me, my mate. My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy, love. Quite a pleasure to meet you. And your name is...?" A silky voice drawled.

"H-Hadrian, Hadrian Mare Snape-Riddle. But my dads call me Ri." He all but whispered.

"Ri, huh? How cute." Draco bent his head over Hadrian's shoulder, and licked the shell of Hadrian's ear lobe. The raven haired boy shivered. With a smirk, Draco plopped down next to the other, circling his muscular arms around his waist and pulling him onto his lap (Causing Rain to jump down and meow in protest.). Hadrian squeaked in alarm as the blonde nuzzled his nose into the crook of the smaller's neck.

"Hmmmm. Smells so good. Like fresh vanilla and spices, I could just devour you right now." Draco sighs in content.

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't taste good at all - probably just like human flesh, yuck!" Hadrian giggled cutely. In the spur of the moment, Draco presses his lips against Hadrian's, who gasps and pulls away.

"Dray! My Papa says that people shouldn't kiss until they are at least twenty years old! We did something bad, very bad!" Hadrian exclaims. Draco smiled at his cuteness.

"Well, your Papa is a very smart man, but you see, we are soulmates, fated to be together by the Creators themselves. So it is perfectly fine to kiss. You see? Let me show you." Draco says coyly.

He places one hand on the back of Hadrian's neck and the other on his waist, pulling him towards his strong chest. He slams their lips together, causing Hadrian to grasp his shoulders to support himself. Their lips rub together raw as they kiss. Draco nips and sucks on Hadrian's luscious, plump bottom lip and probes his tongue against his mate's puckered lips. Hadrian parts his lips and grants the blonde access into his mouth. Draco's explores every inch of the warm cavern, tasting the sweet flavor a of sweet fruity gummy bears from the earlier snack. Their tongues dance together sensually, rubbing and caressing each other's. Hadrian brings his small hands up to tangle into the blonde silky locks of hair, fingers curling around the strands at the nape of the neck. Draco's finger travels to the waistband of Hadrian's skirt, rubbing the fabric between his fingers lightly before slipping his hand down, cupping the full, round bum cheeks. He is quite pleasantly surprised to find the other is wearing a pair of lace panties, which only resulted in turning him on even more.

Hadrian's moans and whimpers filled the compartment, mixing with the sound of groans coming from his mate. When oxygen became a necessity, the two pulled apart, a trail of saliva connecting to both of their lips. Hadrian was panting, a bright flush appearing on his reddening cheeks. His multicolored were half lidded with lust (A concept Hadrian didn't even understand yet, seeing as that was his first ever kiss, let alone a make out session.). His lips were red and bruised from their moment of passion.

"Why did you put your tongue in my mouth?" Hadrian asked whilst blushing madly.

"That is how lovers kiss, my mate."

"L-lovers?"

"Mates, lovers. Lovers, mates. Same difference. The point is that we kiss to show show our love and understanding." Draco replies while fiddling with a strand of Hadrian's black curled hair.

"B-but you put your hands under my skirt. My Papa never said anything about that." Hadrian said curiously.

"Yes I did, and I found that you are wearing panties, love, lace panties." Draco purred.

"Well, duh! I can't wear anything else under my skirt - it'll show underneath, silly!" He replied as if it were just common sense for males to ware skirts, let alone panties.

Draco then realized he has never seen this gorgeous boy around school the past five be years. Surely he would of noticed such beauty.

"Are you knew here? I've never seen you before." Draco asked.

"I was taught by private tutors at the Riddle Manor. You see, I'm only here because I just found out that I am half elf and part incubus. I have come to find my soul mate." Hadrian said with a smile. "And I think I already have - it's you, Dray!" He says a he pokes Draco's nose with his index finger (Of course Hadrian was careful not to cut the other with his talon-like nails - it would have been a disaster.)

"Then you are getting sorted along with the first years, I assume."

"Yep!"

"What house do you anticipate you'll get into?"

"It doesn't really matter to me. I think all of the houses include admirable traits, so I'd be happy with either one!"

Draco looked out the window and saw they were nearing the Hogwarts Castle.

"Love, you should put on your school robes. We are almost there." He says.

"No way! They're soooooo is uncomfortable and ugly! I mean - there in no possible way to make a cute outfit out of them." Hadrian protests. "Besides, why aren't you wearing your robes, then?"

"Have special privileges as a dark veela." He strayed slyly, not going further into detail.

As the train fully came to a stop, they heard someone shout.

"Firs' years, firs' year! Over 'ere!"

"Oh! This means it's time to go." Hadrian quickly put his blanket and snacks inside his suitcase again, whilst humming the 'Teen Titans' theme song. He then gave Draco a quick peck on the cheek, blushing furiously as he left the compartment with Rain at his heels. Draco couldn't help but let his eyes wander toward the ravenette's perfect, perky arse. It was round, full, and plump. He could just imagine how it would feel to have them caressing the his hips as he pounds into Hadrian's tight hole.

Draco groans as he shifts his pants in attempt to cover up his hardened arousal. Sighing, he just now realizes how hard it will be to contain himself from corrupted his mate's adorably naive innocence.


	5. Conversationalist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friendship develops from one fandom conversation.

A bright blush still covering his cheeks, Hadrian walked out of the compartment with a bounce to his step. He still didn't quite understand how Draco could call that a kiss - in his mind it was more of a try-to-eat-the-others'-tongue-while-giving-cpr. He licked his red swollen lips, the taste of Draco's tongue in his mouth. Hadrian giggled happily - he couldn't wait t el his Dad and Papa that he found his mate, and even got kissed by him - with tongue!

Whilst distracted by his thoughts, Hadrian didn't see the figure he ran into until they were on the floor.

"Oh my stars! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." He reached his hand out and helped the girl to her feet. Said girl had waist-length golden blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She was about 5'2 and looked to be starting as a fifth or sixth year. And judging from her robes, she was also a Ravenclaw. Rain slowly prowled up to the girls leg and rubbed against her robes, purring contently. At first, she was frightened, but Hadrian assured her it wouldn't bite.

"Hiya! This kitty here is Rain. She's a cat/dragon hybrid. She is a real sweetie. And my name is Hadrian. Nice to meet ya! What's your name?"He said cheerily.

"I'm Teela Grayson." She said shyly.

"Grayson? Like Dick Grayson? From Young Justice? Holy moly are you related to Robin? Well, Nightwing since season two. I was so disappointed that they discontinued the show. It was my favorite! Like, Robin was so cute! And he would be absolutely adorable with Wally! I ship Brirdflash so hard!!!" He rambled.

"No, I wish! Dick Grayson is the hottest of all hotties! And remember when they revealed Aqualad to be a spy? I seriously thought he turned dark for a second there." Teela said.

"I know, right? It was such a plot twist I fell off the couch!" He added. "Ya know, I was super duper confused at the beginning of the second season. There was a supposed five year time skip and all the new Robins confused me! And then Meg'ann and Connor broke up and I was so sad! They were meant to be!" Hadrian exclaimed dramatically.

The two instantly hit it off, quickly becoming best of friends. They talked more and got to know each other better. As it turns out, Teela was previously bullied for be muggle-born and didn't have any friends before Hadrian. She was a bookworm and liked to stick to her studies, not bothering to acknowledge the teasing thrown her way. Hadrian told her about his recent inheritance and mate, though the conversation about the kiss was quite awkward.

"Teela, you are sixteen, right?"

"Yep!"

"Well, can you tell me if it is normal to kiss with tongues? Draco told me that we 'made out'. What does that mean? To 'make out' with someone, does it have to involve trying to bite each others' lips off?"

"Ummm... Making out, is-um well, k-kissing, uh, passionately for a significant amount of time."

"That was my first kiss, Teela! And first ever time 'making out'!"

The two also talked about Hadrian's adoptive parents.

"Ri?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your last name?"

"Oh! It's Riddle, Snape-Riddle!"

"Are you by any chance happen to be the adopted son of Tom Riddle and Severus Snape?"

"Yep! That's them. Why do you ask? How do know their names?"

"Professor Snape is my potions teacher."

"Oh yeah! He said he taught potions to 'insolent brats'. And is the Slytherin head of house."

"Hadrian, is your other parent Tom Riddle, the dark lord?" Teela asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but I don't think that any of the light side really knows what he's fighting for. The headmaster, Dumbellydoors I think is his name, is telling the light side that the dark side wants to demolish muggles. But that isn't true at all. In fact, my Papa believes that muggle-borns have the potential to be more powerful that pure-bloods because their magical core is fresh and new, not passed down and inherited through generations." He stated matter-of-factly. Teela tried to discreetly laugh at Hadrian's pronunciation of Dumbledore's name, stifling her giggles with her hands.

"Woah. At Hogwarts we were always taught the Lord Voldemort was evil and tortured muggles with dark magic." Teela breathed.

"Actually, 'dark magic' is just like any other type of magic. Even 'light magic' can be used for evil. The only this that matters is the spell-caster's intentions and what they plan to do with their magic." Hadrian informed.

"What a manipulative old coot! What does he even gain from lying anyways?" Teela exclaimed.

"He has power. Power to control others' actions and make them believe he is a hero." He said.

Once they made it out of the Hogwarts train, they departed.

"Anyways, I have to go with the first years, to get sorted! I am quite excited, though I don't really care what house I get into. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff they all have admirable qualities - so as long as I belong there and am treated nice and peachy, and not judged by my clothing choices, it doesn't matter to me that much." Hadrian claims. "You don't believe in house rivalries do you?" He asks.

"No! No, of course not." Teela reassured.

"Than do you promise to still be my friend even if we aren't in the same house?"

"Yes, Ri. I promise!"

"Pinky promise forever?" Hadrian holds out his right pinky in offering.

"Pinky promise forever and ever." Teela confirms, intertwining her pinky finger with his.

"Okee, bye! Toodles! See ya later, alligator! I can't be a slowpoke artichoke!" Hadrian says cutely in a sing-sing voice before giggling to himself. He spins around in the other direction then skips off towards the rest of the first year, his short black skater skirt lifting up and twirling around his curvy hips. Unbeknownst to Hadrian, this caused all of the males on and outside of the train to focus on the sexy black lace panties he had on, causing extremely dirty thought to run through their perverted minds.

A/n: Here ya go! Finally another chapter, after like two weeks. I procrastinate more than I breathe.

I'm so sorry about the delay, but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to @just_a_garbage_bag @joe_sugg16 and @vjgimble for all the support and for reminding me to update a new chapter! If it weren't for them, this chapter would come in another month, probably. (I know, how sad is my life?)

If you have any ideas or suggestions for me, don't hesitate to tell me! Also, if I don't update for two weeks, please comment and remind me.

<3 kudos


End file.
